Silver Blood
by Moonlight knights
Summary: Panthea is a granddaughter of Zeus and Dionysus, but she doesn't know who her father is.  Her mother was drunk when Panthea was consummated and with several other men.   Panthea or Pan, goes to Camp half blood and causes quite a stir with her exenterates
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hello, my name is Panthea, don't ask me why my mother named me that, I go by Pan. My mother was disapproving of my chosen name and was afraid that it would offend my grandfather, who so happens to be the Greek god of wine. Yeah, I'm a daughter of Dionysus, so what? Other then a love of fun, I haven't inherited much of my grandfather's gifts, Mom says that I most probably take after my father, if only she knew whom he was. Its a long story, the upshot of it was on the midwinter gathering about thirteen years or so ago, my mother had been a representative of Dionysus and had gotten very drunk with several other young men. They had proceeded to have an orgy. Which had nine months later resulted in yours truly. I've always sort of suspected that my Father was a son of Apollo, or Ares, as I was quite fond of the written word and loved fencing whenever I got the opportunity.

Currently however I was a bit preoccupied in my own survival, lately the monsters had started sniffing around yours truly and quite frankly I found it annoying as hell. It had gotten to the point where I had started to resort to carrying my fencing bag everywhere with me. Sure, the foil and rapier within were for practice and were pretty dull but they were also better then nothing. I had sensed the monsters only a few moments before they attacked me. "Hello ugly." I said and grinned. "Genetics certainly haven't been kind to you, looks like you got the bad end of the stick where it came to looks." The naga hissed at me and I sighed. "Look, I'm Greek not Indian, at least get your mythology strait! Go chase after some Indian demigod." Apparently the creature could only hiss, I sighed brought around my sword in a swift strike and managed to impale it into the snake woman's heart. I whooped in triumph and sheathed my blade, before continuing to my mother's house without incident.

"Panthea, we're leaving for camp, right now." My mother pronounced and I leveled her with a truly fearsome glare.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because of the monsters."

"I can handle the monsters Mom." I protested. "After all, who'd want to tangle with my mad skills?"

My mother sighed, a long-suffering sigh. "Look Panthea, you are much too confident, you're only thirteen."

"Exactly Mom, I'm thirteen, so stop treating me like I'm still in diapers."

"Like it or not, we're leaving, if you ever want wine again, you'll obey me in this." She said and I scowled, that was downright unfair, as a granddaughter of Dionysus, I took my strength from wine, it increased my strength two fold when I had it and I was much weaker when I didn't. I hated being weak, loathed it with a passion.

"Fine!" I said and went into the room slamming the door behind me. I packed a bag, filling it with my clothes, I'd never had that much of a fashion sense. My clothes consisted of several long sleeved shirts and various graphic tees, mostly with dragons and swords on the front of the shirt. I slipped a dozen hair bands on to each wrist, grabbed my toothbrush and hairbrush, stuffing them into my bag, before hefting the bag and nodding. I then took my I Pod Classic out and sighed, camp didn't do well with appliances, but if I didn't have my stories I don't know what I'd do with myself and as a demigod actually reading a book is nearly impossible.

I grabbed both bags and headed out the door, getting into the car, which already held my mother. I turned my face away from her, my displeasure plain and she sighed as I stuck in my earphones and zoned out to the sound of an excellently narrated version of the Iliad. However I didn't get far into it, before my Mother passed me a bottle of wine. "Drink this." She said and I sighed pulling out the stopper, before taking a swallow. The taste of rich sweet grapes coated my tongue along with the slight burning sensation of the alcohol. I sighed in contentment, as long as I had wine, I was happy, if I was deigned my wine, I got cranky and was more likely to bruise others in fencing practice, or with my tongue and scathing sense of humor. After that first sip, I took another and another, until I finished off the bottle, it was only then that I realized that it was drugged.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but the creatures are less likely to attack us if you're asleep." She said and patted my hand, I tried to glare at her but my eyes were so heavy and my limbs felt like they weighed about a thousand pounds, a moment later I fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke when someone started to lift me from the car, without thinking I lunged forward in my seat and instinctually punched him hard on the jaw. I then groaned, drugged wine gave me a bad headache and I glared at my mother, before stalking from the car. "So which cabin in this Hades dammed place, will we be staying in Mother?" I asked and Mom sighed, I only called her Mother when I was in a towering temper. When that happened it was generally a good idea to stay away from me.

"You'll be staying in Cabin Eleven, Hermes' cabin."

"What I get to stay with the kleptomaniacs? Oh joy." I said sarcastically and eyed the young man in front of me, who was rubbing at his jaw. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Fredric, I'm a son of Apollo and an old acquaintance of your Mothers." He said and I eyed him.

"Oh really, Mother, tell me, is this him?" I demanded and Mom sighed.

"I've told you before, I was drunk, your father was drunk, or at least I'm pretty sure you have a father instead of two mothers."

"Great, I love our family, only with the bloody Greek gods can you get preggers cause some female deity of virtue has her way with you." I said and Fredric raised an eyebrow.

"Is she always like this?" He asked.

"I'm not always like this, generally when people are drugged by their own mothers, they tend to get a bit out of sorts." I said glaring at the woman in question. "I'm going off to see if there's anyone to start a bout with." I said and Fredric stared at me.

"You know how to fight?"

"If you mean fencing, then yes. My Mother told me I was related to one of the Greek gods and after that happy day, I decided that I was dam well going to defend myself, if any monsters dared to try to nibble at my toesies." I said and he laughed.

"Well you'll fit right in, the Ares children will suspect you're their sister."

"Really, do they all have such wonderfully good looks and charm?" I asked and Fredric snorted.

"Not as half as wonderful as the children of Apollo." He said and struck a heroic figure, I grabbed my fencing bag from the car and gave him a jab in the stomach with my finger, which discredited the heroic pose somewhat as he bent over gasping for air. I smiled cheerfully and raced down the hill till I heard the sound of iron clashing against iron, which sounded like music to my ears.

"Can I join in?" I demanded of someone standing to the sidelines watching the others fence.

"Sure, I'm Spiro, son of Hephaestus, great grandson of Ares." He smiled. "So what can you do, before I set you up against an opponent, I first need to know your skills."

"Why tell you when I can show you?" I asked and took out my rapier, I liked fencing with my rapier better then my foil.

"You're a fencer then, lets see your stance." He said and I took the ready stance and smiled cockily at him.

"Come on, or are you afraid?" I asked and his features darkened.

"I'm no coward, we use real blades, rather than the toys you're used to." He said and I nodded.

"Works for me." I said. "So I'll be needing a blade then."

"Check out the practice weapons." He said pointing and I nodded, hefting several blades that I found one that was halfway serviceable. I grinned and turned to Spiro who had his own blade out. He got into a ready stance and someone called out the instruction to begin. As our blades met, I realized at once that he may have been good, but I was better. I grinned and beat him back, till he counter struck and managed to hit me on the arm, I hated loosing blood, the few times it had happened, when I was fighting, my temper had completely taken over and I had no control of what my body was doing, my rational mind fled to some corner, where it yelled at me that what I was doing was insane, but the warrior that lived within me would have none of it and loved being released into battle. Pretty soon, he was bleeding from half a dozen cuts and someone else had become my opponent.

"CALM IT!" My opponent yelled at me.

"I don't want to calm it, who would?" I demanded. "I'm strong and powerful now." I said grinning from ear to ear, I imagine that my smile seemed a little bit crazed.

"If you don't learn to calm it now, what will you do in battle?" He demanded and my Mom came rushing down the hill a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Mother?" I demanded, my anger at her returning and I tried to get to her, she had ignored my wishes, oh she would pay."

"Give her this, Panthea it isn't drugged." She called out, tossing my partner a bottle of wine, with a screw cap that he quickly unscrewed, the smell of wine hit my nose and I grabbed the bottle drinking deeply, as I drank my anger faded and my normal cheery personality returned.

"Thanks Mom, that was a good vintage." I said before collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When I awoke I was in the infirmary and something tasting of roast meat and fruity wine was in my mouth, someone was feeding me. I was dam well capable of feeding myself and opened my eyes to give them a piece of my mind, when I noticed a very handsome young man, smiling down at me. "How are you doing?" He asked and I looked around me, before groaning.

"I'm really at camp, I'd hoped that it was a nightmare."

"Yes your really at camp, why wouldn't you want to be with us? We're your family, extended to be sure, but family none the less."

"Whoop de doodle doo." I said waving my finger in the air and giggling, for the first time in my life I actually felt a slight bit tipsy, the room was spinning and my mind was pleasantly fogged. I hadn't in fact passed out from the bottle of wine, but rather the blood loss. The gash had been a good one, rather large actually and then I realized that I had most probably badly injured my sparing partner. "How's Spiro?" I asked concerned.

"He's fine, at least he seems fine, Spiro somehow always manages to get himself in trouble. I'm Alexander, son of Aphrodite and you?'

"Pan, granddaughter of Dionysus, father unknown." I said and stuck out my uninjured hand giggling slightly.

"Well that explains your affinity for wine, why did you calm when you drink the bottle?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Wine makes me happy, otherwise I'm moody and surly." I replied.

"I'd never seen anyone come down from a berserk rage so quickly."

"I was in a berserk rage?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I've only seen it a few times before, with Ares' kids, but it sure is memorable. So your Dad hasn't claimed you yet?"

"Even my Mother doesn't know who my Father is."

"How is that possible?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Enough alcohol and you forget a fair amount, anyway I was consummated in a very traditional way and several people could be my father." I said and his eyes widened.

"Oh...Oh...I'm sorry." He said and I shrugged.

"Can I have some more of that golden stuff?"

"It would be better if you didn't." He replied and I sighed.

"Please?" I asked and fluttered my eyelashes, he laughed.

"I'm a son of Aphrodite, your feminine whiles won't work on me." He said and I pouted slightly, he laughed and put a consoling arm around me. "I'd give you more, but it's a bit dangerous and you have an odd reaction to it."

"What is it?"

"Ambrosia, your Mother said you hadn't had it before."

"That's true." I said and grabbed the cup before downing it quickly before he could stop me. He stared at the empty cup and then at me in surprise. "Can I have some more?" I asked.

"If you drink too much, you'll go up in ash."

"Perhaps ash would be preferable, please Alexander, I'll love you forever and ever!" I said and giggled.

"Are you drunk?" He asked and I smiled.

"Maybe just a little bit, I've never been drunk before." I said and smiled at him, he gasped in surprise. "What?"

"Do you smile like that often?" He asked.

"When people give me what I want, I do." I replied and he sighed.

"Fine, but if you start getting hot, stop drinking at once!" He said and handed me a second cup of the golden liquid, which I drank more slowly, I felt a general feeling of well being and sighed in contentment and then in confusion as a silver aura covered my body.

"Why am I glowing?" I asked hazily, now the pain had faded and I felt an incredible feeling of safety and security as the boy stared at me, his eyes glazed over slightly.

"I don't know." He said and I nodded.

"So, why were you waiting at my bedside." I asked I'd always like talking to people and now the words seemed to fly from my tongue.

"You're pretty and powerful, I want you at my back in a fight, I fell in love with you at the moment I saw you." He replied dazedly and I stared at him, I'd just met him and he claimed that he loved me. I was afraid that somehow I had managed to cause him to fall into some sort of trance. It was entirely possible considering my Grandfather and I sighed, it most probably had something to do with the silver glow that surrounded me.

"Grandfather?" I asked. "Help me please." a moment later a slightly rotund man appeared and smiled at me.

"Well Granddaughter, it seems as though you discovered that you are no ordinary demi god, you have more godly blood in your veins then not."

"Do you know who my Father is?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course, it was I who insured that he was plied with enough ambrosia to get quite drunk, in fact we all did that particular midwinter gathering is rather memorable. When I can get the family to relax, they can be as fond of parties as I am."

"How do I stop this."

"I don't know my darling." Alexander said and I sighed.

"Not you Alexander, why don't you do some Aphrodite camper thing or something, cause your really starting to creep me out!"

"Alright my love, I will come back to you at once." He said and left the room.

"Now tell me Grandfather, what was all that about? Why am I glowing, I shouldn't be glowing."

"You my child have only a third of human blood in your veins, therefore when you drink ambrosia you glow silver."

"What? So my father is a god?" I asked and my Grandfather nodded.

"Though I doubt that your father is even aware of your existence." He said and I sighed.

"Please can you tell me who my father is."

"No, it's not my story to tell." He replied and I pouted. He laughed and I glared at him. "Now you look exactly like your father, when he was younger."

"Great, I want to look ever so much like my dear old man, who knocked up my mother." I said sarcastically and Dionysus laughed again.

"Well you are a chip off the old block." He said. "Now how about some wine, I'm allowed to drink again."

"Alright." I said and he took out a bottle of wine and two glasses appeared from nowhere. He smiled at me and rubbed my hair.

"Being a god has some perks." He said and poured the wine, before handing me a goblet. I smiled smelling the rich fragrant smell, before taking a sip and sighing happily, my Grandfather laughed. "You're as fond of wine as I am." He said jovially and I nodded.

"I get moody without it." I admitted and he laughed again.

"So do I, I suppose alcoholism runs in the family then." He said and I shrugged.

"How can you be an alcoholic if you don't get drunk?" I asked and he nodded.

"Good point." He said downing his own wine.

"Now how can I stop glowing?" I asked.

"It will fade, give it a few minutes." He replied and I sighed.

"Its annoying!" I said and he laughed.

"Yes well, at least you don't have to worry about one of us inadvertently turning you into cinder." He said

"What?" I demanded.

"Well you can see us in our godly forms, you'll be entranced just like that boy was, but you can still see us."

"Cool." I said and he laughed as I gulped down some more wine, I was admittedly thirsty.

"You know, I hate to play favorites, but I can officially say that you're my favorite living granddaughter." He said and I smiled.

"You mean you have another granddaughter?" I asked and he shook his head.

"That's why you're my favorite."

"So who's my other grandfather?" I asked coyly.

"Zeus."Dionisus replied and I smiled, well that narrowed it down a bit. Not a whole lot though as my two main candidates for my father happened to be Apollo and Ares. I shared a love of stories with Apollo and I was pretty good at Archery, but I also shared Ares' berserk rages and talent with a sword as well as strategy. I sat back considering my next move, was there any way I could get Dionysus to tell me who my Father was?

"Wow, my other Grandfather is the god of the sky, who's my grandmother on my Father's side." I asked and he smiled.

"I'm not telling you that, but good try young one." He said and I crossed my arms, pouting slightly, he laughed and ruffled my hair. "I have to leave now, that glow should fade soon."

"Alright Grandfather, enjoy your godly business." I said and he laughed before starting to glow, instinctually I closed my eyes, until the glow faded. I smiled and got out of bed, turning to the other occupant, Fredrick was covered in bandages. I sighed and gently touched his arm, he moaned, a cup of ambrosia sat on the bedside table and I gently dipped a spoon into the cup, before withdrawing it and placing it into his mouth, he swallowed reflexively and I gave him two more spoonfuls before setting the cup and spoon aside, not wanting to risk giving him too much. "Rest well comrade." I said and left the hospital. Everyone stared at me as I interrupted some sort of archery lesson.

"Hold!" A young man said and I smiled.

"Can I join?" I asked.

"Are you well enough?" He asked and I considered for a moment, before nodding.

"I think I can handle a bow." I replied and was given one at once, I smiled, took an arrow and shot it into the center of the target. I smiled, that was normal for me, I'd been taking archery for four years and I'd always been a pretty good shot. I shot a second and a third arrow, scowling slightly as my third arrow hit slightly to the right of my intended target. Apparently we were supposed to shoot until there weren't any arrows left in our quiver. I sighed and continued at it, by the time I was finished the bulls eye resembled a pincushion and everyone was staring at me. "What you looking at?" I asked and they looked around elsewhere, sometimes intimidation worked when nothing else did and they had been making me feel uncomfortable.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" The instructor asked and I smiled.

"Self taught." I replied shortly. "I had lessons at first, then a target in the backyard. been doing it for four years now, Mom encouraged my creative side and my love of medieval warfare." I replied and grinned. "I'm thirteen now, though I don't look it." I said and it was true, I looked fifteen at least. I was rather well developed in certain areas and was around 5'9.

"You're pretty good with a blade too."

"Thanks, I've only been sword fighting for three years." I stated and smiled. "So I'm Pan, you are?"

"Austin, son of Apollo, you're quite an interesting young lady."

"Are you hitting on me?" I demanded and he stared at me. "Honesty I don't know, but I don't date." I stated flatly. "Mom says I have relationship issues, whatever the hell that means."

"Join the club." A burly young man said and smiled. "I'm Mark, son of Ares, so who's your Dad."

"The odd thing is, I don't know." I replied and shrugged. "My guess is either Apollo or Ares as I know that my paternal Grandfather is Zeus."

"Huh, how do you know that?"

"Cause my maternal Godfather Dionysus told me."

"What?" Someone demanded and I shrugged.

"You met my Mom, she's a half blood and I was consummated in an drunken orgy at Mount Olympus, she doesn't know who my father is, my Grandfather said that I'm only a third mortal so therefore he has to be a god. Apparently my Grandfather believes that he doesn't even know he had me." I shrugged and smiled. "I don't care that much about it, I mean according to Mom, the Gods generally ignore their mortal children anyway." I said and a clap of thunder lit the sky. "Come on Grandfather, you know its true!" I said to the heavens and everyone looked at me, as if I was completely crazy.

"Did you just call out Zeus?" Austin demanded.

"Yeah man, she totally called out Zeus, sweet!" Someone said. "I'm a son of Apollo by the by, my name is Daniel, so your Mom name you after Pan?"

"Nope, but I'm not telling you what she named me, its a terrible name, so I go by Pan. It's short and doesn't sound like a disease." I said and everyone laughed, I glared at all of them and they stopped laughing. "I'm serious." I said.

"Well girly you certainly have the family temper." Mark said and I smiled at him.

"I just don't like people laughing at me."

"We weren't laughing at you, we were laughing at what you said, personally I want a name that's not quite so boring, Mark, I mean honestly what was my Mother thinking?" He asked and I laughed. "There you go, you see, what I said was funny, you can't take everything so personally, otherwise you get into a whole world of trouble." He said and patted me on the back. "You'll learn." I smiled up at him feeling a strong sense of connection, these people were my family.

"So...Um...You want to shoot again?" Mark asked awkwardly and I realized that he most probably thought I was crushing on him.

"Sure, but just so you know I'm not infatuated with you or anything." I said and he looked relieved for a moment before raising his eyebrow.

"Why not, aren't I good looking enough?"

"We're related and there is a certain eww factor to that." I said and he laughed.

"We're demigods, its not that gross as long as we aren't half siblings." He said and I nodded.

"But we might be." I said and he stared at me. "Like I said, I don't know who my father is and I don't have any plans of being tied down in a relationship." I stated flatly. "However I wouldn't say no to a sword bout."

"You're on!" He said and I smiled.

"Good now I just need a practice sword, or can someone loan me their blade, all of mine are fencing swords and are rather dull."

"Here." Someone said and smiled. "Knock my brother down a few pegs for me. I'm Sherman." He said and I smiled, taking the sword he offered me, which was a passable foil. I smiled and saluted Mark as he did the same, we then attacked each other, it felt incredible, it also felt wonderful to actually be facing an opponent with a sharp piece of steel in my hands. I laughed delightedly as we parried and attacked each other, we were very well matched and after about ten minutes of neither one of us getting the upper hand, Sherman called a halt to the match, I don't think either of us would have stopped otherwise.

"That was good." Mark panted and I nodded.

"You too." I stated and he smiled at me, it seemed to light up his face and make him very handsome somehow.

"So foil is your favorite?"

"I prefer Rapier, though saber is cool too. I've always kind of wanted to try a Katana, but Mom says I have to wait until I'm older."

"So your Mom here?" He asked and I nodded.

"She's coaching some of her younger siblings in the finer arts of wine making and partying." I said with a grin. "Or at least that was what she had planned to do."

"Cool, so what's it like having Dionysus for a Grandfather?"

"He's pretty awesome." I said. "Comes for my birthdays each year, gives me advice and stuff, he's sort of the only male figure I've had in my life." I shrugged.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Someone else asked.

"Drink wine, play with my fencing gear, do archery, listen to books on my I Pod."

"You actually listen to books?" Mark demanded and I nodded.

"I love listening to books, I love stories! right now I'm listening to the Iliad."

"Really? cool." Austin said and I smiled, there weren't that many people my age at camp, I sat down on the grass and sighed. "So when do I need to be with the Hephaestus kids?" I asked and everyone looked blankly at me.

"What? You don't want to be with us?" Sherman demanded and I shook my head.

"I do, I just have to be with them, cause I'm unclaimed." I replied and sighed. "Hopefully Dionysus will tell Father that he has a daughter soon."

"You clearly belong to us." Mark said.

"She can just as easily belong with us Mark." Austin stated. "Since when have you listened to a book?" Mark seemed to open his mouth to comment, but then shut it again. "I thought so, Apollo's children are story tellers, and we always have been. So can you sing?" He asked.

"Not that well." I admitted. "I like singing, but I'm not that good at it." His face fell and I patted him gruffly on the back. "Even if you aren't my brother, we're all still related." I said and everyone stared at me as if I had grown two heads. "What?" I demanded.

"You do know our family right?" Austin asked.

"I know of them, but have I personally met most of them, the answer to that would be no. Though I don't see why we can't at least try to get along, lots of people have dysfunctional families but still love one another as a family." I hastily added. "Family is important to me."

"Yeah tell that to Fredrick."

"That was an accident." I protested.

"Some accident, I have to tend to him now, and its all your fault."

"I'll do it." I stated.

"You're going to nurse him back to health?" The same woman demanded.

"It's my responsibility." I replied and everyone stared at me like I had grown three heads.

"Is she serious?" Mark asked Sherman and I shrugged.

"Yeah I'm serious, anyway its not as if I trust the quality of the care he'll be getting otherwise." I said and realized that Hephaestus might be my father as well. "Dam it!" I swore.

"What?" Mark demanded.

"I forgot that I might be a child of Hephaestus." I stated and everyone stared at me. "What all I know is that my Father..."

"Do you have any talent for metal work?"

"No." I replied hesitantly and he smiled.

"Then you aren't a daughter of Hephaestus." He stated and I relaxed.

"Still I should be the one to assist him." I stated flatly.

"Do you even know how to?" The woman asked me and I sighed.

"It can't be that hard." I replied abruptly. "Anyway I'd do a better job then you, if you're in charge of healing him, why aren't you healing him?"

Austin laughed. "She's got you there Sis." The girl glared at me and I shrugged.

"Hey it isn't my fault you were shirking your responsibilities." I stated.

"Ouch, that's got to burn." Another camper said and the girl glared at me.

"I'd offer to fight you, but that wouldn't resolve much of anything would it?" I asked feeling particularly spiteful, before I strode off in the direction of the hospital, Austin fallowed after me.

"Do you know how to heal demigods, he needs about a cup of ambrosia and then I'll teach you how to wrap the bandages."

"Thanks." I said and he smiled.

"You aren't like anyone I've ever met, you're unique."

"Thanks, I guess." I said and shrugged. "Its my fault he's hurt, it was just supposed to be a friendly sparring match."

"Knowing Spiro, he'll forgive you, Hephaestus's kids are a pretty forgiving bunch. Just don't injure someone from the Ares cabin like that if you can help it."

"Will do." I said and smiled as he showed me how to wrap the bandages.

"I'll leave you to him." He said and I nodded, finishing redressing the wounds, which turned out to be hard work, before I spooned the ambrosia into his mouth, when I came near the bottom of the cup, he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Well you certainly can fight Wild Girl." He said and smiled, before he groaned.

"Are you alright?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I'm fine, it just hurts is all." He said and I sighed, a bottle of wine appeared on the bedside table, I read the label, _don't drink this, its drugged, its for the boy. _The note said and I smiled, the note was in my Grandfather's hand.

"Thanks Grandfather, now I want you to drink this Spiro, it will help you sleep." I said and he sighed.

"I suppose all I can do is sleep." He said and I chuckled before pouring out a glass and setting the straw to his lips.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"Sure." He said and I helped him prop himself up against the pillows.

"How about the story of Prometheus?" I asked and he nodded. "Long ago when the earth was new and the Titans had only recently been defeated, there lived the gods, as they live today and Prometheus who was the god of fire. Now one day as Prometheus was on a river bank, he decided to fashion some figures out of the clay of the river, Athena so loved these figures that she breathed the breath of life into them and they became the first men to walk the earth. Prometheus loved his creations very much, enough to defy Zeus for them, he first stole fire from Mount Olympus and gave it to the humans. Another time he tricked Zeus by wrapping bone in juicy fat and hiding the good meat into the hide..."I paused as Spiro started to snore.

"Don't stop!" A little girl begged and I smiled.

"So what's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Dorthea, but everyone calls me Dorthy, I live with the Hermes campers, Daddy doesn't have to claim me till I'm thirteen, but my Daddy has to be pretty powerful cause monsters really like me." She said and I laughed.

"Well Dorthea, I'm Pan, Granddaughter of Zeus and Dionysus." I said.

"Wow you're related to two gods?" She asked and I laughed.

"We're all related to at least two gods, surly the others have told you that." She looked puzzled a moment before nodding. "Now where was I...Ah yes...Zeus was so angry at being cheated by Prometheus that he took fire away from man once more, but Prometheus went to the sun and again brought fire back to man. Zeus punished him really badly for that, your too young to know the details."

"That's what everyone says." She said and pouted, I sighed.

"How old are you exactly?"

"I'm seven." She replied and smiled.

"Old enough to know the basics I suppose. Can I have three water noodles and some duct tape?" I asked was surprised when they came out of nowhere. I cut two water noodles in two, then I cut the third into fourths, before wrapping tape around them.

"What you doing?" She asked and I smiled

"I'm teaching you the basics of sword fighting." I replied, as I finished wrapping the noodle I was working on and handed it to the girl, before starting on my own. I finished mine and smiled. "First off is your stance, are you right or left handed?"

"Right." She said and I smiled.

"Right then, extend your right leg like this, bent slightly at the knee and your left foot goes in back and two the side, that way you can leap forward like this..." I demonstrated a lunge. "Or backward." I retreated and her eyes widened, I was happy to see that she was actually quite good at lunging forward, I continued with the impromptu lesson, blocking her strokes easily, but not scoring any hits on her. "Right now this isn't really fighting, its play fighting, the others are right, you're too young for a sword, but you can still play with your pretend sword."

"Thanks Pan." She said and I smiled, ruffling her hair.

"You're welcome kiddo, who knows, you might even be my little half sister." I said and she giggled. "Now lets leave Spiro to sleep, I'll check on him in twenty minutes, but for now why don't you show me the camp?" I asked and she happily agreed. I fallowed after her, through different parts of the camp, the climbing wall looked like fun, but I'd never been that interested in horses. I hadn't known that we were by a river, as a child I'd been slightly intimidated by water, but as I grew, I became more confidant around it, in part to my Mother's insistence that I learn how to swim.

"We're not supposed to go in there now, its not swim time." She sighed and looked put out about it.

"Its okay to put our feet into it." I pointed out and she grinned, stripping off the sandals she was wearing as I did the same with my sneakers and we sat on the bank, our feet in the cool water, it felt nice, particularly since it was hot that day. A few minutes later however a bunch of campers raced down the hill and stared at us.

"Why you have your feet in the water?" Mark demanded and I shrugged.

"Its a hot day and it feels nice." I replied. "Why?"

"No reason, just children of Ares generally doesn't like water." He replied and shrugged, I smiled evilly and he stared at me as I splashed him

"Got you wet!" I said and raced into the water. "Come on get me!" I teased and splashed him again, he roared and charged into the water, I easily evaded him and laughed as he misjudged the depth and fell below the surface. I expected him to pop back up any second.

"He can't swim!" Sherman said and I sighed before diving into the water and grabbing onto Mark who glared at me and refused to be any help what so ever. I sighed as he tried to make his way to the surface, while warding me off. I broke the surface and took several deep breaths of air, before going back under, his struggles were lessening and a moment later he passed out. I grabbed the back of his shirt and towed him to safety, I turned him onto his side and watched as his chest rose and fell.

"He'll be fine." I said relieved.

"That was stupid! He told you that he was afraid of water."

"He said he didn't like water, not that he was afraid of it, or that he couldn't swim, I thought it would be fun." I protested. "How was I supposed to know?" I demanded angrily and Sherman stared at me, his eyes wide. "Well tell me, how in the name of Hades was I supposed to know that?" I glared at him, he had told me that I was stupid and I was many things but stupid wasn't one of them.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"I didn't hear you."

"I don't know alright?" He demanded and I nodded, shivering slightly.

"Now I'm going to lay down for a moment and warm up, that water is cold!" I said and several people laughed. I laid down on the rocks and closed my eyes, letting the sun dry me as Mark's breathing turned to loud snores, which I found oddly comforting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awoke as someone gently shook my shoulder. "Panny..." The little girl whined. "Its time to get up." I groaned and opened my eyes, I generally don't wake up very easily.

"Hey Dorthy." I said and smiled at her. "How are you doing."

"Good, you snore funny." She said and giggled, I sighed, well at least I didn't talk in my sleep.

"I'm sure you're perfectly silent when your asleep." I replied and she giggled, taking my hand as I stood, everyone was staring at us but I didn't care anymore. I picked up Dorthy and she laughed as I swung her to my back. "So Dorthy, I need to check on Spiro, do you want to come with?" I asked.

"Yes!" She replied enthusiastically and I smiled. "Will you tell me another story?"

"Sure, what story do you want?" I asked and she considered a moment.

"A story about the gods."

"Alright, this is a story about mischief and family, its mainly about Hermes and Apollo."

"I like Hermes, I sleep in his cabin!" Dorthy said and I smiled.

"Well this story is about Hermes when he was a baby. Even as a small baby, Hermes was mischievous, one day he escaped from his cradle and decided to go play a trick on his big half brother Apollo. He took off for Apollo's fields and rounded up his brother's cattle, placing little cloth booties on their feet, he got the cows to walk backwards to confuse the trail. Hermes found a cave and fell fast asleep, as young gods need more sleep then older ones."

"Do I need more sleep then you then, cause I'm younger?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Teenagers need a lot of sleep too, because we're growing, now do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright, so while Hermes was sleeping, Apollo returned to his field to find that his cattle were missing, he despaired and started to weep, before he saw a vision of Hermes in a cave asleep with his cattle gathered around the little baby. That made Apollo angry and so he tore after Hermes and took the sleeping baby up to Mount Olympus. Zeus rather then being angry was delighted at his young son's antics and didn't punish him, but Hermes feeling sorry gave his big half brother a lute which Apollo carries with him to this day, Apollo responded in kind by giving Hermes a Shepard's crock so that when he was old enough, he could mind his sheep with ease."

"You tell good stories." She said as we arrived at the hospital ward.

"Thanks." I said as I changed Spiro's bandages, he was out of it and I wondered what my Grandfather had pt into the wine to make him sleep so soundly. I finished with the bandages and turned to Dorthy. "I'm going to try and climb the climbing wall." I said.

"I'm too young to climb that, but can I watch?"

"Sure." I replied and walked to the climbing wall, some paths were coated in lava and I smiled, as I climbed up the wall, there was a small bell at the top that I reached and rang an hour and a half later, I waved cheerfully at the other campers below me as they stared at me, I then used the back side of the climbing area, which was shaped like a slide, it was a good thing I didn't have to climb down through the magma again, I slid down and practically flew into Alexander who promptly fell to the ground the wind knocked out of him, I blushed and hastily got off of him. "Sorry Alexander, but you shouldn't have been standing where I could knock you over." I stated and gave him my hand, he smiled and took it, before standing.

"I don't mind being knocked over by someone as beautiful as you." He said and I blushed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I said with a smile. "Indeed I don't like flattery much at all."

"It wasn't flattery, it was truth, and there is a difference you know." He said and I smiled.

"I know." I replied with a grin. "Well then don't praise me for my beauty."

"Then what am I to praise you for, for it is your beauty that so enchants me." He said and I raised a single eyebrow.

"Do you seriously spout that crap all the time, or am I just special."

"You are my most wondrous Wild Girl, my love is like no love that has ever come before and never will again."

"You think that now, but give it a few years, I have absolutely no interest in a romantic entanglement." I said and he pouted, it was adorable, the sort of thing that made most people break down in spasms of cuteness, it didn't help that he was a redhead and I was partial to redheads. Oh and those green eyes, stop it Pan, you certainly don't need to fall in love with the son of the goddess of love.

"Please accept my advances dear lady, the way you are majestic in battle has ensnared me beyond all imaginings." He said and I snorted.

"Right, why don't you go after some other girl then, there are plenty of woman warriors at this camp."

"No my lady, it is you that have captured my very soul." He said and I smiled.

"What's that bell mean."

"It is time to eat." He replied puzzled and I smiled.

"Food, I'm starved!" I said and raced in the direction of the mess hall as if all the creatures in Tartarus were after me. However I had the slight problem of not knowing where to sit, for a moment, until my Grandfather appeared causing quite a stir and smiled at me. "Why don't you sit with your mother and me, it will give you an opportunity to meet your Uncle Pollux. A slightly rotund young man around seventeen nodded at me and smiled.

"Well met, why don't you call me cousin instead of Uncle, it makes me feel much too old."

"Think of how I feel my boy, she calls me Grandfather." He smiled fondly at me.

"But you are old Father." Pollux said and Dionysus laughed.

"True I suppose, now where are those Nymphs?" He demanded and summoned a bottle of wine. "Share this around, share this around." He said encouragingly as Nymphs came with the food, they set it down on the table and I looked hesitantly at my meal for a moment.

"Grandfather, would you mind if I sent an offering to my other Grandfather instead, I may have upset him earlier, though I didn't mean to."

"Of course girl, though Zeus can be a bit high and mighty sometimes, but why don't you send an offering to your father instead, it may make him aware of your existence."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, I hesitated for a moment, before spearing a chunk of meat that looked incredibly juicy. I held it over the brazier. "Father if your listening, this is for you." I said and dropped the meat into the brazier, trying to smell something, anything, but I was disappointed, there was no residual sent at all.

"Its my brazier sweetheart, but I think he got your offering." He said and smiled at me as we started to eat our meal. The food was surprisingly good and I had good time laughing and joking with my family, we were by nature a merry lot and drink and good food made us even merrier. We finished the meal and I turned to my Grandfather.

"Where are we supposed to go next?" I asked and he smiled.

"To the campfire, then you young lady will be going to bed in Cabin Eleven." He said and I sighed.

"Alright, but I don't like having a bedtime, I'm not a baby anymore." I said and he laughed.

"My dear, you are so very young, you don't even know it, wait a few centuries and then complain."

"Centuries?" I demanded.

"Of course, didn't I tell you, silver bloods have a lifespan of three to four centuries, you'll stop aging around twenty four."

"What?" I demanded and he grinned.

"Well girly, what did you expect, you've got more immortal blood in you then mortal, it only makes sense that you will age more slowly." He said and smiled at me.

"Well I suppose we should get going to the campfire." I said and hastily stood, fallowing the other campers to the campfire. The campfire was fun, we sang some songs and then Chiron asked if any would like to perform.

"I will." I said, sitting next to Dorthy who was getting tired. "Try and keep awake Dorthy, this one's one of my favorites." I said to the child and she blinked sleepily at me. "Long ago, there was once a town that both Poseidon and Athena wished to be the patron gods of. They approached the people of this town and offered their services. The people of the town didn't know what to do, they didn't want to risk offending one or both of the gods that had made the offering. Athena seeing their worry devised a challenge, they would both make something of beauty and whatever the towns people liked best, the god that made it would then become the town's patron god. Poseidon as the senior god, went first and fashioned a beautiful fountain, but when the people of the town tasted it, they found to their chagrin that it was salt water, they tried to swallow the water and smile at Poseidon but I imagine it was fairly obvious that they didn't like his gift. Then it was Athena's turn, she fashioned olive trees and the villagers were delighted. "It's clear that you won niece." Poseidon stated and from then on the town was called Athens." Everyone clapped and I smiled at them.

"Now I don't believe anyone can top that tale, I think that with that, its time to close the campfire as some of our younger campers are dozing off."

"No I'm not." Dorthy mumbled with her eyes closed, I smiled softly.

"Its alright Dorthy, you're young yet, its not your fault you get sleepy.' I said gently. "I'll carry you back to cabin eleven if you like."

"I can walk." She protested, resting her head against my shoulder, before falling asleep. The campers chuckled softly, myself included, before I took the little girl into my arms and we sang the closing song. I headed to the cabin, fallowing a steam of other campers.

"She has the bed in the corner." Someone offered and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and noticed my things on the floor. "Would it be alright if I shared with her?"

"If you can stand her kicking and snoring, she gets a bit wild in her sleep." One of the twin brothers said and I smiled.

"So what are your names?" I asked and I was greeted with ten replies, but could only remember the names of the twin brothers, Connor and Travis. I smiled and gently took off Dorthy's shoes and laying them on the bed, before getting out my nightgown. It was purple and lacy, the camper's eyes widened. "Yeah I like nightgowns, got a problem with that?" I demanded and they shook their heads. "Good," I said, sticking the nightgown over my head and changing underneath it. "Where are Dorthy's night things?" I asked.

"Check in her cubby." Someone replied and I found a set of pajamas with a weapon's print on them.

"After she insisted that she have those at midwinter, when Dad took us all to Mount Olympus, I've sort of suspected she's a daughter of Ares."

"No, she's too cute to be a daughter of Ares." I said and the cabin laughed.

"Maybe she's cute to you, but she can be a right handful when she wants to be." Someone said and the others laughed again.

"Shush you'll wake her." I said and everyone laughed again.

"Now we won't, she sleeps like the dead, that's part of the reason we think she's a daughter of Ares, when they feel secure its very hard to wake them." Travis said and smiled at me, as I pulled off Dorthy's shirt and replaced it with her pajama shirt, I then took off her pants and put the pajama pants on over her underwear, after that I got into bed beside her and ten minutes later, Conner turned out the light and I fell asleep.


End file.
